


Purr

by Dulin



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kuukaku didn’t want a lot as a rule. She’d lost enough to learn it wasn’t wise to want. Right, now, Yoruichi was pretty much all she wanted. And it was almost too much for her to handle already."</p><p>Mentioned yuri and lime. And that’s pretty much the whole thing. And probably a bit of angst. I can’t write Bleach without it to save my life, after all …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> written solely for the gunboy, whose suggestion made me want to try it. He’s evil, and he’s not pulling his punches. And Tephra, who did the theme post that started it all.
> 
> Originally posted on spank_palace on LJ.

The heat in the underground room was stifling, to the point that Kuukaku had kicked most of the bedding away. The white sheet was barely covering Yoruichi’s legs, sticking to her skin in a way that made Kuukaku want to lick the little beads of sweat from it.

She’d cut her hair since the last time Kuukaku had seen her. It made her face more impish, accentuated the way she got dimples when she smiled. It also made her look younger when she lay like that, sprawled on her belly like a big cat, with her eyes closed and her breath still coming out in little pants, short locks teasing the corner of her mouth in a way that made Kuukaku want to kiss them away.

Kuukaku didn’t want a lot as a rule. She’d lost enough to learn it wasn’t wise to want. Right, now, Yoruichi was pretty much all she wanted. And it was almost too much for her to handle already.

She gave a dark look at the uniform bundled in a corner of the room as she lit up, strict black cloth tangled with the flimsy fabric of her own top much in the way their bodies had been earlier. The smell of smoke made Yoruichi’s nose scrunch up in the cutest way, and she opened lazy golden eyes.

“Kuukaku …” she sighed.

Kuukaku grinned at the barely formulated protest. She needed a smoke, and she was in her own damn house. It was enough that she’d started to stock up on milk everywhere she moved just in case Yoruichi might drop by.

“So how’s that kid who’s been followin’ you around lately ? What’s her name … Soi Fon, is it ?”

Yoruichi made a face and hit Kuukaku’s thigh lightly with her open palm.

“Don’t talk about her like that. She’s a good kid, not a puppy.”

“Might as well be with the way she looks at you,” Kuukaku grumbled, looking away and trying to ignore the tingling sensation of Yoruichi’s fingers now tracing nonsensical patterns on her leg.

Yoruichi’s laughter was a low and deep rumble.

“Are you jealous ?”

“Are you _purring_ ?”

“What if I am ?” Yoruichi retorted.

“Well, stop it ! It’s disturbing to see you doing it when you’re looking like that ! I might be a pervert, but not that much of a pervert. Maybe Kisuke likes it, but I don’t.”

“He tried to bribe me so I’d let him watch,” Yoruichi said matter-of-factly.

Kuukaku blinked in that way that made Yoruichi want to kiss her silly because she looked dangerous.

“You told him I’d turn him into canon fodder if he so much as tried it ? And that I mean it literally ?”

“He didn’t seem too impressed. I think I need to beat him up more, but I’m starting to suspect he _likes_ it.”

“Pervert,” Kuukaku sneered.

“Yeah,” Yoruichi agreed. “But you have to admit he’s good with his hands. Of course … you’re not too shabby with what you’ve got yourself …”

“I’m the best,” Kuukaku said, and she grew so serious all of a sudden that Yoruichi sat up and snuggled up to her, lips seeking that special place next to her ear that made her breath hitch just like that.

“And don’t you forget it,” she purred.


End file.
